To Be Your Uke? Only In Your Dreams
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Akashi yang menyamar menjadi perempuan cukup membuat semua orang menatapnya Disuruh bersikap manis oleh ayahnya, cukup membuat Akashi kesal. Kenapa? karena semua orang menjadi kurang ajar. Jadilah ia bersikap biasa saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi jika ada yang mengetahui penyamaran nya? terlebih itu orang lain. Bisa-bisa itu menghambat misinya. Bad summary, Yaoi, AoAka, Hiatus
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**To Be Your Uke? Only In Your Dreams.**

**Chapter 1 : **Pertemuan.

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing : **AoAka (Aomine x Akashi) Slight NijiAka (Nijimura x Akashi).

**Rate : T (bisa berubah kapan pun)**

**Genre : Romance and General.**

**WARNING : YAOI, SLASH, BL, SHONEN-AI, TAK SESUAI EYD, AU, TYPO, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, GAJE, OOC (maybe).**

**Dont Like, Dont read \^o^/**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san \^o^/**

* * *

><p>Didepan gerbang sekolah teiko junior high school tampak seorang wanita cantik yang tengah meneguk ludah nya karena takut. Dalam hati ia merutuki ayah nya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengecek sekolah ini, dan karena itu ia disuruh menyamar agar tiada yang mengetahuinya. TETAPIIIII, hal yang membuat wanita ini jengkel adalah ia yang harus menurunkan harga dirinya sampai tingkat bawah!.<p>

Wanita bersurai merah panjang dengan iris mata semerah batu ruby itu adalah Akashi Seijuuro yang menyamarkan nama nya menjadi Akane Seiya karena wujud perempuan nya ini. Akane Seiya akan menyelidiki seluruh kegiatan yang ada ditempat ini. Jika ada suatu kejanggalan, maka selesai lah misi nya hanya dengan memecahkan kejanggalan itu.

Akane alias Akashi menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang sekolah karena _nervous _jika harus dikira anak perempuan beneran. Saat kepintu belakang, disana ada tempat olahraga semacam untuk bermain _volley _ataupun basket. Decit-decit dari ruang gedung itu membuat Akashi penasaran dan ia pun berjalan kearah pintu itu dan saat sampai didepan pintu ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa saat pintu itu terbuka, pintu itu akan menimbulkan sebuah decitan.

**Ckiit...**

suara decitan itu terdengar membuat Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya, gelisah. Dan ia pun mengintip dibalik celah pintu.

_'Mampus!' _teriak Akashi yang saat ini tersenyum canggung, dan ia masuk.

"_A-ara~ _Apa aku mengganggu...?" Tanya nya dengan canggung saat semua orang yang berada disitu menatap nya dari bawah sampai atas. Apalagi semua orang itu adalah lelaki, malu sudah dirinya.

**puk.**

Pundak nya ditepuk oleh seseorang dan itu membuatnya tersentak lalu ia pun menoleh dengan keringat dingin dipelipis nya. Ia melihat pemuda yang tinggi nya melebihi dirinya, sekitar 21 cm lah bedanya. Sehingga ia harus mendongak dan menatap seseorang pemuda bersurai hitam (saya nggak terlalu tau warna rambut nijimura) dengan iris mata kelabu yang indah. Akashi sempat terpaku dengan iris mata itu tetapi langsung menunduk karena malu ditegur oleh... entah siapapun orang ini.

* * *

><p>Nijimura menatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum canggung didepan itu dari atas sampai bawah. Telapak kaki yang ditutupi sepatu flat merah khusus untuk perempuan dengan kaus kaki sebatas betis, naik lagi kebagian atas yaitu paha yang tertutupi rok yang sedikit diatas lutut, naik lagi kebagian perut dan dada yang tertutupi seragam sekolah yang tak dimasukan kedalam rok. Perut wanita itu rata dengan dada yang sedikit <em>uhuk-<em>mengembung_-uhuk _dan naik lagi kewajahnya, Nijimura berdecak kagum saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang di-make up natural dari mata yang terpolesi _eye shadow _berwarna biru lembut, pipi yang dipakaikan _blush-on _berwarna _soft-pink _sehingga tak menimbulkan kesan menor(?) didalam nya, bibir tipis yang terpolesi _lipstick_ berwarna _soft-pink _mengkilap. Ia pun beranjak mendekati gadis itu dan menepuk bahunya.

* * *

><p>"<em>A-Are? doushita? <em>" tanya Nijimura ketika melihat gadis itu menunduk.

Akashi memainkan kedua jari telunjuk nya didepan dada sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya "a-ano... a-aku tadi ter-tersesat... dan tiba-tiba... aku sampai disini... j-jadi bisakah _senpai _mengantarku keruang k-kelasku?" Bohong. Apa yang Akashi ucapkan itu bohong. Akashi sudah mengetahui dimana ruang kelas nya karena sebelum nya ayah nya sudah memberikan denah kepadanya. Hanya saja, pikiran Akashi langsung _blank _ketika melihat iris mata yang menyejukkan itu sehingga ia memberikan alasan bodoh seperti itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangan nya "Namaku Nijimura Shuuzo, kapten dari team basket ini. Dan aku kelas III-B, kau anak baru ne?" Tanya sembari perkenalan Nijimura.

Wajah Akashi merona saat membalas juluran tangan Nijimura "Na-Nama ku A-Akane Seiya, _senpai._ _Yoroshiku ..._ Um, aku memang anak baru, _Senpai._" Akashi tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah dipipinya.

'_Kawaiii!' _Teriak Nijimura dan saat ia ingin merangkul Akashi tangan nya ditahan oleh seseorang disamping nya. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapat kan anggota nya sedang tersenyum kesal karena latihan nya tertunda .

"Kapan dimulai lagi latihan nya, _Senpai?" _Tanya pemuda berkulit _black coffee _dengan surai _dark blue _dan iris mata yang juga berwarna _dark blue. _

Nijimura hanya nyengir karena ketahuan lagi PDKT sama gadis baru. "Ehehe ... _gomen-gomen..._aku keasikan. Oh ya, Aomine antarkan gadis cantik ini kekelas nya ya? Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus latihan..." Aomine hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatian nya pada gadis mungil dihadapan nya. "Namamu siapa?" Tanya Aomine yang penasaran sama nama Akashi yang lagi nyamar jadi Akane.

"E-eh? Aku, _senpai?" _Tanya Akashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Aomine memutar kedua bola mata nya, malas.

"Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu. Kau kelas I? Atau kelas II? Dan perkenalkan aku Aomine Daiki, kelas II-C." Akashi mengembungkan pipinya sedikit untuk berpikir '_aku harus bersikap manis saja sudah membuatku muak. Apakagi harus dikelilingi oleh anak lelaki? My~ demi tuhan, aku masih normal. Dan aku yakin sekolah ini menyediakan sebuah asrama. Hhhh~ pusing deh aku sama misi ayah yang diberikan padaku.' _batin Akashi, miris. Ia tersenyum manis, walaupun dipaksakan tetapi tak terlihat dipaksakan karena terlalu manis. "Aku kelas I-A, _senpai." _ucapnya dengan nada khas anak-anak. Nijimura sudah latihan daritadi. Aomine diam, dan...

"Asrama mu, denganku saja. Kurasa kepala sekolah setuju. Toh, anak lain nya sudah banyak yang penuh. Ayo, kita keruang kepala sekolah dulu, Seiya-chan..." ucap Aomine sembari menarik tangan Akashi dan berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>Sesampainya diRuang KepSek.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tok Tok.<strong>

Aomine mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu, masih dengan tangan Akashi digenggaman nya. Akashi hanya diam, Toh ia tak merasa terganggu dengan tangan Aomine yang menggenggam tangan nya. Justru ia merasa nyaman dengan tangan yang lebih besar itu (Author : Cieeee... mulai ada rasa nih #dimutilasi)

"Masuk." Suara itu terdengar dari dalam dan Aomine pun mulai memasuki ruangan itu.

**Cklek**.

Pintu itu terbuka, Aomine pun masuk. Dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia itu dan Akashi duduk disampingnya.

"Yo, pak kepala sekolah! Gimana kabar nya neh?" Sapa Aomine dengan 'sopan' nya.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit, Aomine-san? Ah, Kau Akane Seiya itu ya?" Tanya Pak kepala sekolah itu. Aomine hanya cengengesan dan Akashi mengangguk.

"_Ara~ _Tepat sekali kalian. Oke, Akane-san kau mau ber-asrama atau tinggal dirumah saja?" Tanya kepala sekolah itu lagi. Akashi tampak berpikir.

_'Kalo berasrama nggak perlu jauh-jauh kesekolahan kan? Hemat biaya dikit lah... tapikan aku cuma bawa 3 baju ganti untuk perempuan. Ah, udahlah nanti aku beli aja. Toh, Aku membawa kartu kredit dan lumayan bawa banyak uang.' _batin Akashi. Dan Akashi menjawab "Kurasa ber-asrama, pak." Sembari tersenyum manis dengan sangat terpaksa nya.

"_Are? _baiklah. Aomine-san, kau akan se-asrama dengan Akane-san ne? Dan..." Jeda sebentar, tetapi Aomine dan Akane bisa melihat samar-sama seringai tipis menyeramkan terukir dibibir pak kepala sekolah itu "Dan, jika kau macam-macam dengan gadis manis seperti Akane-san. Kupastikan kau takkan selamat." Lanjut pak kepala sekolah dengan seringaian yang melebar. Aomine bergidik, Akashi hanya memandang datar kepala sekolah itu. Toh, ia sama sekali tak takut dengan apapun. Mental nya sudah cukup kuat karena dilatih-dengan keras- oleh ayah nya yang notabene adalah pemimpin kelompok _yakuza._

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar sekarang." Dan dengan itu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

Akashi lebih dulu berjalan menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Aomine yang menghela nafas lega didepan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

"Eh?! _Chotto matsu_ (tunggu sebentar),Akane-chan!" Panggil Aomine pada Akashi yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan sana sembari berlari kearah nya. Karena Akashi hanya berjalan santai nan anggun, Aomine tak perlu susah-susah mengejar Akashi. Aomine menggenggam tangan Akashi, sehingga membuat Akashi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Aomine.

"Ada apa, _senpai?" _Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang ia buat sepolos mungkin. Aomine hanya menggaruk kepalanya, canggung.

"err- bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke kelas bareng-bareng?" Tawar Aomine. Akashi hanya mengerjapkan matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memang nya kelas _senpai _dekat dengan kelasku ne?" Tanya Akashi. Sejujurnya ia jengkel dengan kelakuan Aomine berbeda saat dengan kelakuan Nijimura yang-sedikit- sopan dengan nya sehingga membuat nya -sedikit- nyaman.

"Iya, jadi mau ya?" Paksa Aomine, dan dengan -amat sangat- terpaksa Akashi menjawab

"Bai-" "AKANE-SAN!" ucapan Akashi terpotong dengan panggilan seseorang. Akashi dan Aomine menoleh kearah Nijimura, sosok yang tadi memanggil nama-palsu- Akashi.

"Ah, Nijimura-_senpai_!" balas sapa Akashi.

Aomine hanya memincingkan matanya, kesal karena diganggu oleh _senpai_ nya.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Beginning of Mission(s)

"Bai-" "AKANE-SAN!" ucapan Akashi terpotong dengan panggilan seseorang. Akashi dan Aomine menoleh kearah Nijimura, sosok yang tadi memanggil nama-palsu- Akashi.

"Ah, Nijimura_-senpai!"_ balas sapa Akashi.

Aomine hanya memincingkan matanya, kesal karena diganggu oleh _senpai_ nya.

"Ne, Ne, Akane-san... kau sudah punya asrama?"

Nijimura menatap penuh harap pada Akashi yang kini menghela nafas lega karena tak harus jalan berduaan dengan Aomine. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Nijimura dan menjawab "iya, aku se-asrama dengan Aomine-_senpai_, Nijimura-_senpai. _dan kau boleh kok memanggil ku dengan Akane saja." Ingat, dia harus berpura-pura.

Nijimura mendelik pada Aomine dan sedikit menatap tajam _kouhai-_nya itu.

_kenapa harus sama si Ahomine ini coba?_

kesal. Dia kesal ketika _kouhai _nya tersenyum mengejek padanya. Dan ia kembali menatap Akane-Akashi- dengan lembut. lalu tersenyum pada Akashi.

Akashi sedikit salting ketika melihat senyuman _senpai_ nya. Aomine hanya diam menatap Akashi yang salting itu. Dan ia pun menarik Akashi pergi dari hadapan Nijimura

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing :** AoAka (Aomine** x** Akashi) Slight NijiAka (Nijimura** x** Akashi).

**Rate : **T (bisa berubah kapan pun)

**Genre :** Romance and General.

**WARNING : YAOI, SLASH, BL, SHONEN-AI, TAK SESUAI EYD, AU, TYPO, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, GAJE, OOC (maybe).** D

**D****ont Like, Dont read \^o^/**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san \^o^/**

* * *

><p>"Hei...! Apa-apaan kau?!"<p>

Akashi tak habis pikir dengan _senpai _nya yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba ia ditarik paksa oleh _senpai _nya. Padahalkan ia masih ingin melihat senyuman mempesona Nijimura-_senpai _nya itu.

'_eh? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan sih?!'_

Akashi geleng-geleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya itu. Ia kan masih normal! Aduh, semoga saja misinya ini cepat selesai agar ia tak keluar dari 'batas normal'.

Aomine hanya diam dan tetap menarik tangan Akashi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang lebih tinggi dari nya datang dan memeluk Aomine

"Dai-chan~"

'_Ah, kekasih Daiki-senpai kah? Padahal aku menyukainya.'_

Akashi sedikit mengembungkan pipinya ketika wanita bersurai merah muda dengan manik seindah warna _cherry _itu ia kira kekasih _senpai _yang disampingnya ini.

Melirik Aomine yang hanya diam dipeluk oleh wanita yang lebih tinggi 13 cm disampingnya cukup membuat Akashi kesal juga, Pasalnya genggaman tangan Aomine belum dilepas sama sekali.

"a-ano... _se-senpai...?" _

tak tahan, Akashi pun memanggil Aomine. Aomine menatap Akashi, wanita itu juga menoleh kearah Akashi. Mata beriris _cherry _itu melebar melihat Akashi- yang masih dalam wujud wanita nya-, ia pun melepas pelukan nya.

"A-ah... aku mengganggu kalian ya? Kalian boleh melanjutkan kok. Tapi, Daiki-senpai~ lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku."

Lagi-lagi Akashi memaksakan suaranya menjadi perempuan. Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya sebelum memeluk Akashi

"Kyaaaaa~ _kawaii~" _

**Akashi pov.**

A-apa? Apa katanya?! _Kawaii?! _harusnya ia bilang _kowaii! _ah! Aku benci rencana _tou-san _yang menistakan ku ini.

aku melepaskan pelukan wanita itu. Beruntung aku adalah lelaki dalam wujud perempuan, kalau tidak pasti aku akan mati sesak nafas dalam pelukan maut wanita itu.

aku melihat Daiki-_senpai _diam. Setelah menghela nafas lelah dengan sikap _senpai _ku yang satu ini, aku menyentakan tanganku kasar sehingga genggaman tangan Daiki-_senpai _lepas. Aku mencengkram tali ransel ku dan berjalan melalui mereka berdua yang shock.

Cukup! Aku tak ingin menjadi wanita yang berperilaku manis! Dengan sikapku yang biasa kukeluarkan, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. ah, pengecualian untuk Nijimura-_senpai._

aku berjalan anggun dikoridor sekolah. Aku tahu mereka semua memperhatikan ku. Tapi aku tak peduli, Toh mereka hanya bingung akan kehadiranku. Atau karena kehadiran sosok bidadari ini?

haha, aku mulai menikmati peran perempuan-angkuh- ku ternyata.

Saat sampai didepan kelas, aku membuka pintu nya dan berjalan kearah _sensei_ yang menatap-kagum- padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan membungkukan badanku pada _sensei _baru ku.

"_sensei, _saya Akane Seiya. Murid baru dikelas ini. Mohon bantuan nya, _sensei..." _

"Ah! Y-ya... namaku um, Reo Mibuchi. Kau bisa memanggilku Reo-_sensei, _Sei-chan..."

**Twich**

'_segitu miripnya kah aku dengan wanita sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa aku lelaki dalam wujud perempuan...?'_

"_Sensei, _Tak takutkah kau jika istrimu mengamuk mendengarmu mengumandangkan nama 'Sei-chan' itu? Lagipula untuk apa kau memanggilku begitu? Kau bukan _pedofhile _kan? Berhenti mrmanggilku dengan 'Sei-chan' sebelum aku memanggil ayahku kesini. Cukup panggil aku Seiya atau Akane, Reo-_Sensei." _

Aku berkata dengan dingin dan berwajah datar walaupun Aku berbicara 'sedikit' tak sopan pada seorang guru yang merupakan pahla**-#plak** (Readers : Oi! Thor! Nggak usah ceramah bisa nggak?! #Ngancungin_kapak/ Author : hehe *nyengir #kabur)

Kulihat, Reo langsung memasang muka masam. Mungkin karena dirinya dikatai seorang _'pedofhile' _olehku.

"Baiklah, Seiya. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"baik, _Sensei. _"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap siswa-siswa disana. Tetapi, tatapanku langsung terpaku pada iris biru muda yang indah itu. Surai _light __blue _pemuda yang sedikit pendek dibawahku, wajahnya yang manis itu terkesan datar-tanpa ekspresi apapun-. Aura nya tipis, aku yakin aku tak menyadarinya duduk didepanku tadi.

_'Siapa orang ini? Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Akankah ia menjadi musuhku?_

_Che, mana mungkin dia menjadi musuhku? Tingginya saja hanya mencapai bahuku._

_Tetapi, Aura tipisnya bisa membuatku kesulitan saat 'bertempur' nanti.'_

Sial, Aku jadi melamun memikirkan pemuda mungil ini. Sebagai seorang anak _yakuza _yang menyamar, aku harus pandai mengetahui _Skill-skill _dan asal-usul seseorang dengan cepat. Salah langkah sedikiiit saja, Aku bisa jatuh.

Aku harus berhati-hati dengan pemuda bersurai _light blue _ini.

"_Hajimemashite, Watashi no namae wa Akane Seiya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Minna-san._ (Halo, namaku Akane Seiya. Mohon bantuan nya, semua)"

Aku membungkukan tubuhku setelah mengatakan perkenalan itu. Dan menatap Reo-_sensei _agar mendudukan ku disebuah kursi yang ada, entah dimana.

"Ah. kau duduk disamping Kuroko, Seiya. Kuroko angkat tangan mu."

Dan pemuda bersurai _light blue _itu mengangkat tangan nya.

Sial. kenapa harus disampingnya? Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa nanti. Ya, semoga.

Aku berjalan anggun kearah nya dan duduk dikursi samping nya. Ada sebuah benda yang mengkilat-karena terkena sinar matahari- dari tasnya. Aku melirik nya dan membangunkan _emperor eyes _nya, siapa tahu ia bisa melihat apa itu dengan _emperor eyes _nya.

Kejadian berikutnya yang aku lihat di_emperor eyes _ku adalah pemuda bersurai _light blue _yang bernama Kuroko itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah benda perak yang mengkilat-pistol- keluar dari kelas.

_Pistol... mau apa dia dengan pistol itu?_

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan me-non-aktifkan _Emperor Eyes_ ku lalu kembali memperhatikan pelajaran dengan sebuah tanda tanya dibenak ku.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat<strong>

Saat istirahat berlangsung, pemuda bersurai _Light blue _ini belum beranjak dari tempatnya dan memilih untuk membaca novel. Apakah prediksi _emperor eyes _ku salah? Tidak mungkin! Pasti _emperor eyes_ ku tak salah!   
><span>

Tiba-tiba...

"KUROKOCCHIIIII!"

teriakan memekakan telinga ditangkap oleh gendang telingaku yang langsung kututup agar tak tuli seketika mendengarkan teriakan cetar membahana -#**plak- **itu.

_MEN! SIAPA SIH YANG TERIAK BEGITU?!_

aku menengok kearah pemuda yang nampak tenang-tenang saja dengan teriakan itu.

**Brak!**

Pintu didobrak oleh pria bersurai pirang cerah dengan iris mata berwarna _hazel_ yang langsung mempertemukan tatapan iris _ruby-_ku dengan tatapan iris _hazel-_nya.

Ia mematung sedangkan aku hanya berwajah datar. Kuroko hanya diam, melanjutkan bacaan novel nya. Dia bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Huh, tak sopan.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan mendekati mejaku dan Kuroko. Aku hanya diam, masih tetap dengan wajah datarku. Sedangkan Kuroko? Kuroko hanya diam dengan wajah datar tanpa memperdulikan pria bersurai keemasan itu.

"_Hei! Hei! Lihat! Itu, Kise-sama! Kyaaaaa! Tampan nya!"_

_"Eh? Eh?! Mana?! Kyaaaaaa! Kise-sama~!"_

_"ih, kalian fanatik. Tapi, aku juga sih haha. Oh my! Kise-sama! Love you!"_

_"Pilih aku saja Kise-sama! Aku siap 'melayani' mu diranjang manapun, Kise-sama! Kyaaaaaaa! Kise-sama!"_

Aku _sweatdrope _ditempat ketika mendengar ucapan-ucapan para gadis itu, terutama untuk yang terakhir. Untuk seseorang bernama Kise yang kini berjalan kearahkun dan Kuroko.

Entah karena terganggu atau karena apa, Kuroko menutup buku novelnya dan mengambil benda keperakan itu lalu ia sembunyikan dibalik seragam nya.

"Ayo. Kita harus pergi sekarang, Kise-kun."

Ucap Kuroko dengan datar pada pemuda pirang itu sembari berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

Sesaat aku melihat pemuda pirang itu berdecak kesal dan kembali menatap iris mataku yang kubalas dengan tatapan datar khas ku, sebelum pergi mengikuti jejak Kuroko.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku untuk mengikuti mereka yang sudah berlalu lebih dulu. Mungkin, mereka salah satu dari 'target'ku.

Che, wujud perempuan-manis- ini membuatku kesulitan untuk mengikuti mereka. Bagaimana tidak sulit? Selama diperjalanan aku terus ditatap oleh semua orang, membuat Kise maupun Kuroko menoleh kearah ku dan membuatku harus menyembunyikan diri didinding.

Saat aku ingin mengejar mereka kembali tiba-tiba...

"Akashi...?"

Seseorang memanggilku dengan mnama asli-ku, membuatku membeku seketika. Penyamaranku terbongkar kah.? Aku menatap kedepan, kemana tempat yang tadi dipijikan oleh Kise dan Kuroko tadi.

Mereka menghilang.

Cih, aku kehilangan target ku. Aku mendengus kesal dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearah seorang pemuda bersurai hijau dan berkacamata, sedikit menyembunyikan iris kehijauan itu akibat silau yang dipantulkan.

_Aku baru Ingat kalau Shintarou juga disini._

Aku memasang wajah datarku ketika ia menatapku dengan bingung. Kemana otak jenius dan mata teliti mu, Shintarou? Hilangkah? Huh, memalukan.

"Ah, aku salah orang. Maaf."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Sebegitu miripnya kah aku dengan perempuan? Wah, aku harus memutilasi semua orang yang menganggapku 'manis' mulai sekarang.

tapi toh, itu mempermudah misiku.

"Kau mengenalku? Shintarou?"

Aku berbisik pelan padanya yang akan berjalan disampingku. Melipat kedua tanganku didada ketika ia kembali menatapku bingung.

"Akashi...? Jelaskan padaku..."

"Ikut aku."

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju atap. Jika aku menjelaskan nya ditengah koridor yang ramai ada kemungkinan penyamaranku terbongkar dengan cepat, mengingat disitu banyak sekali wanita penggosip yang iri pada kecantikan wajah wanitaku.

Membuka pintu atap itu dan masuk kedalam dengan Shintarou disampingku. Lalu aku mendudukan tubuhku dikursi atap, mengistirahatkan kakiku yang lelah akibat menaiki 50 anak tangga.

"Jelaskan sekarang."

Aku mendengus sebal dengan sikap tak sabaran teman kecilku disampingku ini.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuurou. Teman lama mu yang kini sedang menjalankan misinya. Puas?"

"Tidak, Aku belum puas. Kenapa kau harus menyamar menjadi perempuan? Kurasa dengan sosok lelakimu kau bisa masuk disekolah ini."

"Kenapa kau sekarang cerewet sekali, Shintarou? Huh, pasti ada yang mempengaruhimu. Dan, aku menyamar menjadi perempuan itu bukanlah urusan mu, Shintarou."

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada dinding dibelakanku dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa indra perabanya.

"Setidaknya, aku perlu penjelasan. Kau tahu bukan? Aku... lupakan. Pokoknya dengan wujud perempuan mu, kau akan susah 'bergerak'. Ingat pesanku."

Dan Shintarou berlalu pergi.

Kini, hanya aku yang sendiri. Memikirkan banyak hal untuk langkah selanjutnya. Dan memikirkan tentang perkataan Shintarou tadi.

Teman masa kecilku, Midorima Shintarou. Sifatnya, sedikit _tsundere _dan ia jenius. Tak jarang aku mengajaknya main _shogi _ataupun catur, tetapi tetap saja aku yang selalu menang. Dan sama sekali tak asa keluhan dari mulut Shintarou ketika aku memintanya tanding ulang. Hanya dia yang kumiliki sekarang, Lupakan ayahku yang selalu sibuk itu.

Mungkin, membolos pelajaran tak apa. Aku lelah dengan pikiran-pikiran ku ini. Lama-kelamaan, alam mimpi menyambutku.

**Akashi Pov. End**

**(¤÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷¤)**

**Ditempat lain.**

**(Ø...Ø)**

Sosok yang berada didalam sebuah mobil mewah itu berwajah masam ketika ia yang sedang liburan disuruh kembali ke jepang hanya untuk mengawasi anak dari bos nya, Si 'pangeran kecil' itulah sebutan nya pada anak bos nya itu.

Ia sempat menyukai wajah polos 'pangeran kecil'-nya itu, tetapi semua itu berubah ketika anak itu menjadi kesepian karena ajaran bos nya.

Tak ia sangka, ia sudah tak melihat anak itu lagi setelah anak itu berumur 6 tahun. Dan ia sudah meninggalkan anak itu selama 8 tahun, Bagaimana wajah imut itu berubah ya?

Semoga anak itu semakin 'cantik'. pemuda bersurai keemasan itu tersenyum.

_I'm come back, My little Prince..._

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._

_.-._

.-.

**TBC (To be continued)**

* * *

><p>Oke, maaf karena keterlambatan fic ini. *bow*<p>

tapi, apa bener ada yang nunggu fic ini ya? ^-^)a

Saya rasa nggak ada *pundung*

Oke, saya balas review dulu!

**Akashi Seika**

Benarkah, Seika-san? Domo arigatou, Seika-san! *Bow.

A-are? Anda senyum-senyum sendiri? Semoga anda bisa menahan senyuman anda kapanpun *grin*.

Iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf kelamaan ^-^)a

Makasih ya reviewnya, Seika-san! ^_^)/

**Sakazuki123**

Na-Nani? S-sakazuki-san~ Telingaku retak(?) Akibat teriakan anda *pout*.

Tapi terima kasih review nya ^u^)/.

**Guest**

ehehe... iya ini fic aoaka...

Eh? Masa sih menarik? Arigatou ya? Ü

Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih, Review-nya, Guest-san! ^o^)/

.

.

.

.

.

**Last Word.**

**Review, Please? ^/-\^ **


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting's

Sosok itu keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan menampilkan senyum lebarnya ketika melihat rumah-istana- keluarga Akashi. Rambut Oranye-keemasan itu bergoyang pelan ketika tertiup angin.

Ia melangkakan kakinya masuk kerumah itu. Setelah itu ia akan menemui sang bos lalu menemui pangeran kecil nya , entah kenapa hatinya pangsung terpikat akan kepolosan anak itu.

**Flashback**

Diumurnya yang ke-11 tahun, ia sudah menjadi _yakuza _dan menjadi tangan kanan sang bos. Lalu ketika ia melihat seorang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 6 tahun masuk dan berteriak kencang tentang nilainya yang bagus.

Tetapi, sang bos malah mengacuhkan nya dan menyuruh anak itu pergi kekamarnya. Ia tahu akan perasaan anak lelaki itu, pastinya amat kecewa.

Ia melihat anak lelaki itu langsung lesu dan menunduk lalu pergi berlalu dari ruang kerja bos nya. Setelah itu, Ia mohon pamit sebentar dengan alasan ada urusan yang diselesaikan.

Memang ia ada urusan, Urusan membuat bocah itu riang kembali. Saat ia nelangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja bosnya, Ia melihat ada sebuah photo besar yang Tertempel didinding. Dan didepan photo itu terdapat bocah yang tengah menangis.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa bocah lelaki itu adalah orang yang ia hibur, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bocah itu. Tetapi disaat langkah ke-10 nya, kakinya langsung berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar racauan Yang diiringi oleh isak tangis-memilukan- sang bocah.

_"Kaa-san... Kaa-san... Bawa aku-hiks... Bawa aku bersama-hiks- dirimu... Aku... Tak kuat... Hiks, Tou-san tak sayang padaku. hiks, dia lebih menyayagi kertas-kertas itu... Hiks, dia jahat." _Lalu kakinya kembali bergerak melangkah kearah bocah itu dan mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

Tentu saja bocah itu tersentak akan perlakuan nya yang tiba-tiba mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya. Bocah itu terus berontak didalam dekapan nya, dan ia tahu bahwa bocah itu ingin dilepaskan.

Setelah melepaskan pelukan nya, Ia membalikkan tubuh mungil itu kearahnya, Membuat mata berpupil _ruby _itu terarah pada mata berpupil hitam nya.

Tak dapat ia sangka bahwa manik bocah ini sangatlah besinar sehingga ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dalam manik itu.

Dan baru ia sadari bahwa, ia terpikat akan manik berwarna nerah sang bocah sehingga lupa caranya untuk melepaskan diri lagi.

**Flashback End.**

Sosok itu tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian pertama mereka. Ia juga merasa geli. Ketika diumurnya yang 11 tahun itu mencintai orang? dan Seoeang laki-laki? sungguh menggelikan.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Your Uke? Only In Your Dream<strong>

**Chapter 3 :** Meeting's

**Disclaimer :** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing:** AoAka and KiKuro(maybe), And All charaxAkashi.

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance and general.

**Warnig:** OOC, Full of Gajeness, AU, BL, YAOI,** SLASH, TAK SESUAI EYD,** TYPO, DLL

* * *

><p><strong>Diteiko<strong>

Semua sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing ataupun kekamar asrama masing-masing ketika bel sudah berbunyi 45 menit yang lalu, tetapi Akashi tetap saja berjalan santai kearah kamar asramanya. Jujur, ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa tertidur diatap tadi.

Biasanya, jika pikirannya sedang lelah, ia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan sang gunting tercinta tetapi sekarang? Aneh, ia malah tertidur. Mungkin, ia lelah secara fisik dan mental maupun batin.

_Kaa-san... _Tiba-tiba, ia menyebut almarhum ibunya. Dan ia pun langsung menghentikkan langkah kakinya ditengah koridor ketika melihat _senpai-_nya berjalan kearahnya.

Ia yang sedang banyak pikiran hanya tersenyum kecil pada _senpai favorite_-nya itu. Ya, _senpai favorite._ Nijimura_-Senpai..._

Tetapi saat Nijimura-_senpai _dekat dengannya, Wajahnya amat kusut entah karena apa. Dan lelaki yang biasanya baik pada semua orang itu kini hanya melewati Akashi tanpa memberikan senyuman maupun sapaan.

Sikap Nijimura_-Senpai _yang aneh membuat kepala Akashi sedikit miring, bingung. Ada apa dengan _senpai_ -nya itu? tak biasanya, itulah pikirnya. Tetapi Akashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali sebelum ada yang memeluk tubuh-mungil- nya.

Tentu saja ia langsung tersentak akibat perlakuan itu, rasanya seperti _deja vu._ surai oranye-keemasan itu, manik hitam itu, senyum lebar itu cukup membuat Akashi mengingat sosok yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dulu.

"Hai, _My little prince~" _Akashi tersenyum tipis ketika mendapatkan sifat _Laugh maker -_nya itu tak pernah berubah seperti dulu, tetap ceria seperti dulu.

"_Long time no see you, My Laugh maker." _Sapa balik Akashi. Dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap _laugh maker_-nya setelah pelukan erat itu terlepas.

"Wow, Aku tak tahu wujud perempuanmu juga sangat manis, Aka-" Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir tipis nan pucat pemuda itu dan membawa wajahnya mendekat kearah telinga Tangan kanan ayahnya itu lalu berbisik

"Akane... Panggil aku Akane ataupun Sei disini." Dan seperti robot, pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. Sifat penurut itu cukup membuat Akashi menyeringai dan kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda bernama...

Hayama Kotarou itu...

**Flashback**

"_Tou-chan! Tou-chan! _Lihat! aku mendapatkan nilai sempurna seperti kata _Tou-chan!" _Akashi berlari kecil kearah ruang kerja ayahnya dan saat sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja, ia langsung mendobrak pintu itu.

"Sei. tenanglah. Ayah sedang bekerja. Kembalilah kekamarmu sekarang." Dan ucapan datar nan dingin itu benar-benar mampu membuat Akashi kecil menunduk lalu pergi dari ruang kerja ayahnya itu.

Ia tak kembali kekamarnya seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya, Ia menuju bingkai _photo_ besar ibunya. Wajah ibunya yang selalu tersenyum, saat itu qajah ibunya berubah menjadi wajah penuh kesakitan. Tetapi saat ibunya melihat kesatangannya, ibunya memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan bergumam "Tetaplah bersama ayahmu , Sei. Ibu menyayangimu..." dengan susah payah. Lalu detak jantung ibunya berhenti.

Ayahnya yang dulu amat lembut menjadi dingin dan datar. Padahal, dulu Ayahnya sering memeluknya, memanjanya, dan memuji dirinya. Tetapi kini berbeda, ayahnya berubah. Dan karena itupula Akashi kini menangis didepan bingkai _photo_ ibunya yang tersenyum lembut. Ia meracau, melampiaskan kesedihannya pada sebuah _photo _ibunya.

Tetapi ketika ia merasaka ada yang melingkari perutnya, ia langsung tersentak dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Dan pelukan itu terlepas. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang sudah berani-beraninya memeluknya.

Surai oranye-keemasan, manik hitam menenangkan, dan senyuman lembut yang terukir dibibir pucat Pemuda itu. Kenapa pemuda ini seperti ibunya yang murah senyum?

"_Dont cry. _Jika kau menangis, pasti juga ada yang menangis nanti." pemuda Itu menepuk pelan kepala Akashi. Tetapi Akashi hanya menatap lantai kirinya, dan pemuda itu pasti sudah tahu bahwa ia masih sedih.

Akashi kecil tahu bahwa pemuda ini adalah tangan kanan ayahnya yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahnya kepublik. Tida seperti dirinya.

Pemuda itu memang tampan, tetapi bukan berarti Akashi kalah tampan kan? Akashi yang masih kecil juga bisa mengalahkan semua hal yang dibanggakan oleh ayahnya pada diri pemuda itu.

Dan saat ia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, pemuda itu menghalangi jalan nya. Membuatnya mendongak untuk menatap kesal orang itu.

"Apa sih maumu?!" tanya Akashi Jengkel. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini, sekarang Dan ia ingin kekamarnya, melakukan segala hal yang ia inginkan disana

"Aku ingin menghiburmu tahu."

"Aku tak butuh hiburanmu."

"Ayolah, Akashi-chan~"

**Twich**

apa tadi? Akashi...-chan? Orang ini minta dibunuh ya? Wajah Akashi langsung masam ketika mendengar perkataan-panggilan- orang itu padanya, perempatan sudah berada dikeningnya.

Dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu, meninggalkan pemuda itu disana. Tetapi, pemuda itu tak lagi menghalangi jalan nya.

Saat sampai dikamar, ia langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya. Ia lelah akan sikap sang ayah, rasanya seperti menusuk. Dan akan ia tunjukkan bahwa ia akan menjadi seperti yang ayahnya harapkan, Dingin, Datar, dan... Mengintimidasi.

Saat ia ingin tertidur. Pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuatnya membuka matanya yang sudah terpejam tadi. Akashi kecil menatap pintu kamarnya dan ia menatap kertas yang berada dilantai itu.

Segera saja ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu itu lalu mengambil surat itu. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan kearah ranjangnya, mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, dan membaca surat itu.

_Namaku Hayama Kotarou, orang yang tadi kau temui. Aku tangan kanan ayahmu, walaupun aku sudah tahu kau mengetahuinya tetapi aku tetap ingin mengingatkan._

_Datangilah taman belakang mansion mu, disitulah aku sedang menunggumu. Aku, Hayama Kotarou akan menghiburmu sesuai perkataanku tadi. Jadi datanglah..._

_Kau adalah anak bosku bukan? Akashi Seijuurou adalah namamu bukan? Hehe, aku melihat data-datamu lho~ dan kau tahu? wajahmu saat bayi itu sangat imut. _

_Tapi kumohon, Datanglah... Aku menunggumu..._

_-Hayama Kotarou._

Akashi kecil mendengus geli membaca surat itu. Tak ia sangka pemuda itu ingin sekali menghiburnya. Padahal ia yang sedih. Tetapi entah kenapa hari ini ia lelah sekali, jadilah ia tertidur diranjangnya. Biarlah pemuda Hayama Kotarou itu menunggunya lebih lama agar ia mengetahui seberapa besar keinginan pemuda itu untuk menghibur dirinya.

**2 Jam kemudian.**

"Ungh..." Akashi kecil mengerang ternganggu ketika mendengar suara hujan yang deras dan akan melanjutkan tidurnya jika saja ia tak mengingat pemuda bernama Hayama Kotarou itu.

_Ah, Palingan dia udah pulang. _Begitulah pikirnya, tetapi matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka. _tapi, bagaimana jika pemuda itu masih disana? _Tanyanya dibatinnya. Maka dari itu ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar yang menghadap taman belakang mansion-nya.

Dan mata bulatnya terbepalak ketika melihat seseorang bersurai oranye-keemasan yang sudah basah kuyup ditaman belakang itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil payung dan sebuah jaket besar yang ia simpan dilemari bajunya lalu berjalan keluar untuk menemui pemuda itu

_Sebenarnya dia itu bodoh atau apa sih?!_ Rutuk Akashi kecil didalam hatinya.

Sesampainya ditaman belakang ia langsung memayungi pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu mendongak. Dan sontak saja Kotarou langsung memeluk Akashi kecil.

_Tubuhnya dingin... _Itulah perkataan batinnya saat pemuda itu memeluknya dengan tubuh yang masih basah kuyup. Lalu ia melampirkan jaket yang ia bawa tadi kebahu Kotarou dan menarik lengan Kotarou yang jelas lebih besar dari telapak tangan mungilnya.

Ia menarik Kotarou kekamarnya dan menyuruh Kotarou untuk Membersihkan diri dari air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya lalu mengganti pakaian Kotarou yang basah itu. Anehnya, Kotarou menuruti perintahnya yang hanya seorang bocah itu.

_Dia... penurut ... _Kata Akashi didalam hatinya.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengganti pakaian nya, Kotarou kembali ke Akashi dan menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu pada Akashi kecil sehingga Akashi <em>junior<em> itu tertawa kecil mendengar ceritanya.

Dan Kotarou tersenyum ketika Sosok Akashi kecil kembali riang. Walaupun tak selamanya...

**Flashback End.**

**"**Memikirkanku, eh, _My little prince?" _Lamunan Akashi buyar ketika suara Kitarou terdengar amat keras ditelinganya. Dan ternyata tubuhnya telah dipeluk kembali oleh Kotarou.

Akashi mendengus kasar ketika sifat _laugh maker_-nya memang tak pernah berubah, sering memeluk orang.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dan kita bicarakan kenapa kau ada disini." Kotarou melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan Akashi ketaman belakang sekolah ini.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Kotarou.

* * *

><p><strong>Taman belakang<strong>

Kotarou mendudukkan Akashi dipangkuannya, seperti dulu. Dan Akashi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari menatap Kotarou dengan wajah datar.

Kotarou hanya tersenyum ketika mendapatkan tatapan tajam itu, tatapan yang selalu ia rindukan itu. Dan tangannya memilin-milin wig merah panjang yang dipakai Akashi lalu menggumamkan kata "Kau cantik."

Alih-alih merona, Akashi hanya diam dan menutup matanya tak peduli.

"Jadi?" Tanya Akashi yang mulai jengkel akan keheningan yang tercipta diantara dirinya dan Kotarou. Kottarou sekali lagi tersenyum dan menjawab..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayahmu yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, Sei..." Dan sontak saja Akashi langsung membuka matanya lalu menatap mata Kotarou telak, tatkala pancaran terkejut berada dalam mata _ruby_-Nya.

Sedangkan Kotarou janya menampilkan cengiran nya pada Akashi.

_Tou-san... Aku sama sekali tak pernah menebak jalan pikirmu. _Batin Akashi yang tetap menatap terkejut tangan kanan ayahnya ini.

.

.

.

**TBC (TO BE CONTINUED)**

* * *

><p>AN : **Hai, semua~ Aoi kembali~ Ada yang mau tahu pin BBM Aoi gak? kalau ada nanti Aoi kasih lho~ *siapa yang nanya?!* Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi-karena tangan Aoi mulai lemes- Aoi akan balas review dulu.**

**Review :**

**Mey-Chan love kagami-5862**

AoAka juga My OTP XP

Belum dong, kalo udah ada 'nganu-nganu'nya kapan selesainya fic. Ini? hehe, Aomine aja gak aku tampilin x▷

Akashi-kun kan super *maksudnya?*

Mata Akashi beli di Aoi. mau? *nyodorin kardus penuh bola mata* #plak

Hu'um, dan nanti mereka bakal jadi tersangka gitu deh... KiKuro nanti juga keluar, suer._.v.

Kasus? nanti dijelasin dichap depan *sok misterius*

Tuh, udah muncul.

Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya ^◆^

.

**Letty-chan19**

iya, Aku begadang. Dan pas udah di-post fic nya, aku langsung K.O XP

Oh, itu nggak apa kok ^^

Fic-fic InuSessh nya cuma ada yang _english _doang sih, kalau ada yang indonesia pasti aku juga baca -3-

Bagi Akashi, itu panggilan yang haram(?) untuk disebutkan.

Hehehe, iya tuh. Akashi mulai memasuki hutan homo(?). Hati-hati disana ya, nak *dilempar_gunting.

Iya deh... Dan terima kasih reviewnya ^.^

.

**Akashi Seika**

Heeee? _GOMENASAI! _otakku sudah tercuci oleh UAS(?) sih T.T

Hehe, terima kasih pujian dan reviewnya, Seika-san...

Gomen telat update ^/|\^

.

**Lee mingkyuu**

iya, ini udah lanjut.

Terima kasih reviewnya *bow ^▼^

**.A.**

**.A.**

**.A.**

**.A.**

**.A. **

**Last word...**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.- **

**.-.**

**REVIEW. PLEASE~?**


End file.
